Leighton Quinn (succubus)
Leighton 'Lake' Quinn is a succubus. She identifies herself as Lake rather than her full name. Biography Lake is a Succubus who was raised by human parents, and had no idea what she was at the beginning. All Lake seem to know was the fact that in order to quench her appetite and survive she needed to feed from humans for their sexual chi, which always led to her killing them and left her guilt-ridden and alone. Lake is openly bisexual and although she needs sex to survive she has only had few romantic relationships. Notably with Amber Heard, Chris Hemsworth and Lea Michele. Early Life Not much is known about her early life besides that she was given up as an infant by her biological mother Aoife. She stayed with her adopted family believing she was human under name Leighton Quinn until the age of 18 when she unintentionally killed her first love Kyle Williams. She ran away from home, forging different I.D's in order to escape detection. Her adoptive mother was Mary. The name 'Lake' was found on the photo of her as an infant, which was the only trace of her past in possession of her adoptive parents. Discovery of Being Fae Scenario I When she first moved to New York, Lake worked as a bartender at a hotel bar where she first meets Naya who is there pick-pocketing the clients. A very aggressive male patron targets Naya and slips a date-rape drug into her drink. Lake feeds from him and kills him in order to save Naya. When the body is later discovered by the police both Chris and Hale surmise that the man was killed by a Fae and investigate further. When they realize Lake is in fact the assailant, they turn her over to the Fae Elders. Lake is examined by Amber (the Light Fae's doctor) who finally informs her that she is a succubus. Lake is confused yet happy to find out that she is not abnormal and that there are others like her. Amber also tells her that she can control her powers with help and will no longer have to kill in order to feed, which greatly relieves Lake. However, even after proving herself in a 'trial by combat', Lake rejected the offer to join either the Light or Dark Fae after Naya risked her life to find out what had happened to Lake as a person while the Fae sides simply considered her another factor on the board. Although the two leaders (The Ash and The Morrigan) were uncertain about this, Trick convinced them to accept her neutrality to find out what had been responsible for concealing her existence all those years ago. With Naya's help, Lake has established herself as a private investigator for the Fae, her essentially neutral status allowing her to contact both sides for information even if she is not protected against attacks by either side. Scenario II A few months after Lake moved to New York and became a bartender, she was cornered in an alleyway by a wayward Fae that wanted to have his way with her. To defend herself, Lake used her succubus powers on him and killed him after sucking all his chi. Lake realized that his chi tasted different and even more powerful than all the chi she had taken in the past. Since the Fae that she killed belonged to the Dark Fae, she was very soon tracked and taken to see the Morrigan. The Morrigan took an interest in Lake's powers and after conducting tests on her, identified Lake as a succubus, one of the rarest Fae of the world due to the fact that they were hunted to extinction eons ago for their power. Lake was then put through a 'trial by combat' and she won the fights, proving herself worthy and also her innocence in the killing as it was an act of defence. The Morrigan offered her a place with the Dark Fae, but Lake declined taking a side between the Light and Dark Fae. However, the Morrigan has got other plans for the rare and powerful abilities the succubus possesses. Instead, the Morrigan struck a deal with Lake. 100 jobs for the Morrigan in exchange for access to information and resources at Lake's disposal to look for her birth parents. Ever since Lake discovered that she is Fae, and also that both her parents are Fae as well, she has been looking for them. The deal which the Morrigan offered her is indeed her best shot at looking for her parents, if they are still alive in the first place. Lake has got questions, and the Morrigan is able to provide the tools to look for the answers. Hence, Lake took the deal, and accepted a necklace bearing the Morrigan's mark so that she can be alerted for the jobs the Morrigan sends her to. There is no limits to the jobs which the Morrigan assigns her, but most of the time it's extraction of information, making use of Lake's abilities to convince just about anyone to talk and without collateral damage inflicted, hence a clean job. So far, much to the Morrigan's delight, Lake had yet failed any jobs given to her. Personality Lake is fiercely independent, not wanting to ally herself to any clan, and chooses not to subjugate herself to either the Light or Dark Fae. She has shown great loyalty to her friends, risking her life to help them. Lake does not regard humans as inferior beings as most other Fae do and instead insists on living among them, while still keeping her true nature hidden. She is very beautiful and sexy and due to her nature is an extremely sexual being, not only needing sex to survive but quite obviously enjoying it as well. She has had plenty of sexual relationships, partaking in a threesome at one point with a married Fae couple. However, she had only two actual relationships so far after moving to New York and getting acquainted with the Fae. Powers and Abilities Even though Lake is practically untrained since she lived her life as a human until discovery, she shows exceptional skills, which are intuitive, and get stronger as the time passes and she learns more about herself. She has displayed these powers: *Draining the life force (chi) from someone during a kiss. (Her eyes turn a luminous blue when this occurs.) *Replenishing a person's chi, but control of this is limited. *Seeing the amount of lust a person has by looking at their aura. *Controlling a person's responses by touch, temporarily enthralling them. *Stronger and faster than average human. This increases and decreases based on the last time she fed and what she fed on recently. She has been shown to be more powerful after 'feeding' on Fae rather than humans. *Accelerated healing by "feeding" - kissing or having sex. *Showing intuitive proficiency with various weapons. *Inciting lust and pleasure even in homosexual men *Draining several reanimated beings at once. This happened when Naya's and Amber's life was threatened, perhaps glimpsing a much darker Lake when anger and fear ignite her passions. Also her entire body glowed and her voice changed, becoming very deep and loud while proclaiming that she could be the most powerful Fae of all. After her speech, she fainted and could not remember what happened. She also appeared stronger and faster than her already high rate. While in this state she hinted at another, stronger ability. ::"'' I could be more powerful than all the Fae. They would kneel at my feet. There would be no more Dark, no more Light. There would be only me."'' *Enthralling someone with her blood due to being the granddaughter of the Blood King. (Fae-nted Love) As well as her succubus powers, her unaligned status gives Lake some advantages in Fae society. She can freely associate with both Light and Dark Fae, and can use her powers on occasions where other sides cannot due to ancient laws. Her lack of affiliation also leaves her more vulnerable to being eliminated by assassins from either side if she makes enemies. Relationships *Naya Rivera is Lake's best friend and sidekick. They live together in an abandoned old house which used to be a a "dope den". They are partners in a private investigating business. Their relationship could best be described as a very close sisterly bond. *Trick is one of Lake's most trusted friends, and mentor in regards to the Fae world. It is later revealed that he is Aoife's father, and in turn Lake's grandfather. *Chris Hemsworth's relationship with Lake is both very intense and complicated. Because Chris is Fae and very strong they are able to kiss and have sexual relations without causing him harm. At first they have a sexual "arrangement" which enables Lake to feed from Chris in order to survive and heal when she is injured. As the first season progresses they fall in love. Later, Chris sacrifices his love for Lake in order to give her strength to do battle with Aoife. In the present they are exclusively friends and allies. *Amber Heard is a human doctor owned by the Light Fae. Lake "enthralled" Amber when they first met to get her to help her escape. The two women have since become close friends with an obviously strong sexual and romantic attraction. Their sexual relationship was rekindled later after Lake and Chris ended their relationship. Recently Lake has found a cure for Amber's comatose girlfriend, Nadia, which has ended their status as lovers, and put them exclusively as friends. However, further down the road when Nadia was out of the picture, both of them got back together again. *Lea Michele is a siren that Lake became acquainted with after a run in with various neutral Fae while on a job for the Morrigan. Both of them were instantly attracted to each other, but Lake tried to deny it since she was still feeling guilty about Chris' sacrifice for her, despite it being quite some time. At the same time, Lake's affiliation with the Dark Fae put Lea and her friends on edge with her loyalty and picking of sides. However, as Lake's circumstances were later revealed, both of them got closer and eventually they became lovers. *Aoife is Lake's biological mother. *The Morrigan has a relationship with Lake that is beyong master and servant. Over time, it became apparent that the Morrigan cared about Lake, not only because Lake has became a valuable asset for her side, but at the same time, Lake's determination to locate her birth parents struck a nerve with the Morrigan who had lost a child in her early days thousands of years back. Category:Lost Girl (cheryljoker)